


Patientia

by Melime



Series: Saints & Sinners [13]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miriam Trevelyan, <i>patientia</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patientia

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Patientia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645563) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the femslashficlets community, challenge #026 - the seven virtues.

One thing that always amazed Cassandra was how patient Miriam was. She could endure negotiation sessions that were days long, listen to refugees’ complaints for hours, and calmly expose her disagreement whenever someone defended the way mages used to be treated in the circles.

“How can you stand this?” Cassandra asked one day, after she spent three hours listening to one of the soldiers talking about his pet mabari.

“Stand what?”

“Everything. You always have so much patience talking to people, listening to their problems and trying to find solutions.”

Miriam smiled. “It’s funny that you are asking me that, when you’re the most patient person I know.”

“What do you mean?”

Miriam shrugged. “When I’m not well, you hug me and you listen to what I have to say. People always get mad at me when I can’t do something, and they never listen. I try to remember how it feels when they do that, because I don’t want anyone else to feel like that. If you have a little patience, listen to people, and take their side in consideration, you can solve most problems without fighting, and I think that’s a good investment of time.”

“If more people thought like you do, maybe the war would never have started.”

“We couldn’t have waited any longer with the way the Templars were treating us. There’s time for patience and there’s time for action. The virtue is in distinguishing between the two.”

Cassandra considered those words; perhaps she was right.


End file.
